Um Grande Amigo
by Elise Padalecki
Summary: Jensen Ackles era um homem infeliz no amor e nos negócios.Mas tudo muda na sua vida pra melhor,quando ele se descobre apaixonado pelo seu grande e fiel amigo,Jared Padalecki.É Padackles,se não gosta,não leia.


Eu estava cansado, passando por uma fase crítica em minha vida. Os negócios iam mal, muitos colegas se afastaram e uma garota com quem eu estava saindo também me abandonou.

Foram poucos os que ficaram ao meu lado neste momento difícil, mas um deles se mostrou completamente especial. Cara, além de me dar uma tremenda força moral, me fez enxergar uma realidade que a muito tempo eu tentava esconder até de mim mesmo. E com ele, tudo em minha vida ganhou um novo sentido, uma nova roupagem, uma nova razão pra viver e ser feliz.

Foi num sábado quando tudo começou, eu sabia da homossexualidade do Jared, e isso nunca havia sido um empecilho entre nossa amizade e nosso carinho.

Ele era um cara bastante atraente, carismático e inteligente. Porém, seus relacionamentos não davam certo, ele sempre acabava se dando mal com uma traição ou uma mentira, e isso o deprimia profundamente, e era esta umas das razões por que ele me apoiava em meus momentos mais difíceis.

Apesar de certas coisas da sua vida também não andarem do jeito que gostaria, Jared jamais deixava a sua peteca cair, e sempre tinha uma palavra de conforto para os outros.

Esta sua atitude de enxergar os problemas da vida de forma positiva me contagiava por completo, e sempre que podia eu estava em sua companhia. Como neste sábado onde tudo começou.

Eu o convidei para tomarmos cerveja em meu apartamento para passarmos a noite jogando conversa fora, assistirmos algum filme, coisas do tipo de quem está com a grana curta para sair numa balada.

Ele chegou com duas pizzas e um garrafão de vinho. Era pra ser apenas uma reunião de bons amigos, porém as coisas tomaram outras proporções.

Depois que devoramos uma pizza e meia, ficamos sentados no chão da sala, jogando conversa fora. Sua companhia me fez um bem tão grande, que comecei a reparar em como Jared era bonito, simpático ao extremo e bem resolvido. Não que eu já soubesse disso tudo, mas nesta noite, eu reparei em como as pessoas não davam importância a valores verdadeiros que poucos possuem, e ele era um deles, não resisti e toquei neste assunto;

– Poxa Jay, você é um cara bacana, não consigo me conformar dos outros caras pisarem na bola contigo. Se eles soubessem o que estão perdendo! Se eu gostasse da fruta, com certeza não deixaria você escapar dos meus braços...

Jared ruborizou na hora, e não retrucou meu comentário, apenas sorriu mostrando suas covinhas adoráveis. Eu também fui pego de surpresa por ter dito aquilo, mas foi espontâneo e não liguei.

Ele deu outro rumo na conversa e ficamos entretidos por um bom tempo. Como a garrafa de vinho já havia terminado a tempo, ele foi até a cozinha pegar uma cerveja, nessa ocasião eu fiquei observando seus movimentos. Seu corpo atlético, sua postura. Não sei o que aconteceu comigo, mas achei-o extremamente gostoso. Fiquei olhando ele abrir a garrafa de cerveja de costas pra mim e... Fiquei de pau duro, cara, que bunda gostosa, empinada, e ainda por cima solteira... Mas achei melhor espantar estes pensamentos da minha cabeça. O que era isso? Eu não estava tão carente assim pra me atrair por um cara, ainda por cima meu melhor amigo! Quando ele se virou pra voltar à sala, reparou que eu estava o analisando. Disfarcei, mas não adiantou.

– Jen, você ta legal? – ele me perguntou sem entender nada. – Você não bebeu demais não? Vamos parar por hoje.

– NÃO! – respondi quase desesperado. – Não tem nada a ver. Vamos continuar conversando...

Um silêncio constrangedor pairou sobre nós. Jared ficou bebendo olhando para o nada, com os olhos perdidos no espaço e eu fiquei a olhá-lo. Não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo comigo, mas a realidade era que eu estava completamente atraído pelo meu amigo. Uma atração carnal, sexual. Eu queria beijá-lo, queria transar com ele, queria vê-lo despido, com aquela bunda arrebitada pra mim.

Minha excitação não passava e meu pau estava esmagado dentro da minha calça de tão duro que estava. Não aguentei e resolvi quebrar o gelo:

– Olha Jared, você pode achar que eu estou bêbado, ou carente, ou confundindo as coisas, mas a verdade é que eu estou te enxergando de outra maneira. E... Eu... Estou com ciúmes de você... Estou louco por você... Eu quero ter você do meu lado... Na cama, eu estou com tesão por você, cara! E não me pergunte como isso aconteceu, eu não saberei responder...

Jared continuou parado, olhando para o chão com aquela carinha de filhotinho abandonado, pensativo, sem dizer uma palavra.

Eu me aproximei mais dele, e num ato corajoso da minha parte, segurei sua mão.

– Jared... Olha, eu sei que você me deu uma força incrível nesta minha jornada. Você sabe... Praticamente tudo a meu respeito... Menos este detalhe que acabei de dizer agora, não vou negar, eu também não sabia desta minha atração, ou melhor,eu não sabia distingui-la. Agora eu sei o que é, e por que eu gosto tanto da sua companhia, não precisa me retribuir, olha... Cara, eu... Eu vou saber entender, mas agora que eu descobri esse sentimento, eu tinha que desabafar, compartilhar...

Ele não disse nada, mas também não retirou minha mão da sua.

Virei-me de frente para ele e quando nossos olhos se cruzaram, nos perdemos num abraço demorado, quente e carinhoso. Deslizei minhas mãos por todo o seu corpo, pela sua bunda, pelo seu pau e sem pudor nenhum, beijei-lhe a boca. Meu tesão só aumentou e meu espanto também, eu estava curtindo aquilo, e não havia passado pela minha cabeça me atrair por outro cara.

Tirei minha camisa, tirei a dele e aos poucos fomos nos livrando de nossas roupas, um descobrindo o corpo do outro. Já havíamos nos visto peladões antes,mas agora era diferente,era especial.

Beijei e lambi todo o seu corpo, numa demonstração de puro carinho e de que meu interesse era autêntico, tanto que não me fiz de metido e abocanhei a sua glande querendo satisfazê-lo ao máximo.

Jared gemia, me apalpava, me apertava com gana, com vontade.

Ofereci o meu pau para que ele engolisse, sua boca parecia de veludo envolvendo a minha glande com suas chupadas e eu fiquei um bom tempo só curtindo aquilo que era pura novidade para mim.

A coisa foi esquentando cada vez mais, eu era virgem por trás, eu sabia que iria doer um pouco, mas eu queria... Ah, meu Deus, como eu queria sentir ele dentro de mim.

– Jay... Jay, eu preciso... Eu quero... Sentir você dentro de mim, agora!

– Jen, tem certeza, porque eu também te quero todo meu, mas você sabe né, vai doer um pouco.

– Jay, eu quero que você me foda, eu preciso de você todinho dentro de mim... Por favor...

– Eu também Jen... Mas espere um pouco... E... Eu já volto...

Ele foi até seu quarto correndo e voltou com um pote de lubrificante, passou um pouco em mim e depois em seus dedos e por último em seu pau.

– Jensen, se prepara, isso vai doer só um pouquinho, eu prometo não te machucar muito, tudo bem?

Fiz com a cabeça que sim e Jared então me introduziu um digito, doeu um pouco no começo, mas quando já estava me acostumando, ele introduziu outro. Agarrei numa almofada que estava ao meu lado e a mordi, foi quando Jared me introduziu o terceiro digito.

– Jensen, relaxa e respire fundo... Isso... Abra seus olhos pra mim, Jensen, eu vou entrar...

E então ele foi penetrando de vagarzinho, num movimento gostoso e relaxante de vai e vem. Eu já não sentia mais dor, comecei a rebolar pra ele, o incentivando, e aí ele começou a estocar com mais força e com mais velocidade, mas ao mesmo tempo com carinho. Eu também comecei a masturbá-lo, Deus, eu nunca tinha vivido uma experiência tão nova e tão mágica assim... E com o meu melhor amigo.

– Jay... Jared, Er... Eu não estou aguentando mais... Eu, vou... Gozar!

– Eu também Jen... Eu também não estou a... Aguentando... Mais... J... En, ah... Ah... Ah!

Em poucos minutos nós dois gozamos ao mesmo tempo, ele dentro de mim e eu nas mãos dele e em nossas barrigas, meu Deus, esse foi o sexo mais gostoso que já fiz em toda a minha vida.

Jared lambeu todo o meu sêmen que havia em suas mãos e depois começou a lamber meu peito e barriga. Pegou sua camiseta que estava misturada com as minhas roupas num canto e começou a se limpar.

Estávamos os dois suados, Jared tinha os cabelos todo em desalinho e suas longas franjas grudavam em sua testa por causa do suor, então cansados e felizes deitamos um ao lado do outro, coladinhos, um sentindo o calor do outro.

– Jensen, você está bem? Quer dizer... Você gostou? Não tá arrependido?

– Jared... Hoje eu sou o homem mais feliz do mundo, você me fez esquecer todos os meus problemas, Jay, sério... Foi tão gostoso, tão bonito... Por que eu não enxerguei você antes?

– Porque tudo tem seu tempo, Jen... E eu tenho que te dizer uma coisa...

– Diga, o que é?

– Jensen... Eu sempre gostei de você assim, como um homem, Jensen... Eu sempre te desejei, te admirei... Mas não tinha como eu dizer isso. Eu sempre desejei seu corpo forte e lindo, seus lábios carnudos e pecadoramente sexy, sua pele clara e rosada, essas suas sardas que te deixam mais lindo e atraente, e... Eu também sempre adorei esses seus olhos verdes esmeraldas, e esses cílios longos e charmosos...

– Você... Quer dizer que sempre sentiu atração por mim, Jay? E aguentou calado todo esse tempo?

– Sim, eu sou gay e você é hétero, e depois... Você era meu melhor amigo, tive medo de te assustar e te perder, Jen! Eu sempre fui apaixonado por você, meu grande amigo.

Passei os dedos em seus lábios e os trouxe para os meus, beijando-os com ternura.

Nós nos amamos umas três vezes naquela noite mágica, e uma delas foi durante o banho. Depois ficamos nos curtindo o tempo todo, sem sexo, apenas com carícias e descobrimentos. Coloquei-me de pé perante ele e reparando em seu corpo bem feito, gozei alucinadamente, não uma, mas três vezes consecutivas, pois meu tesão por aquela situação não diminuía. E ele me acompanhou no prazer daquela noite, gozando também várias vezes pela simples razão de ser eu quem estava ao seu lado.

Depois disso, nunca mais nos separamos. Assumi a minha paixão para todo mundo e creditei a minha mudança de sorte exclusivamente para ele: Jared Tristan Padalecki, um velho e bom amigo que se transformou num novo, apaixonado e belo namorado. Meu grande amigo é hoje meu grande amor. Meu nome? É Jensen Ross Ackles, o homem mais feliz do mundo!

Fim!

**E aí,gostaram desse capítulo? Essa fanfic eu tinha postado em duas partes lá no outro site,mas resolvi fazer dela uma oneshot pra postar aqui.A minha beta foi a Dean winchester LC,a minha fofinha,bjs linda =)**


End file.
